Make Me Stronger
by Schatzi483
Summary: Blaine Anderson can be described with three words: Gorgeous Dangerous and Wealthy. I should have listened to my head and to my friends. I followed my heart and I'm still not sure if I did the right thing. Not only did he break my heart, he saved my life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been years since I last wrote fan fiction, and this is my first attempt at writing Glee fan fiction. I'm quite stuck on my novel that I've been working on for the past year, I've been sick, and my internet doesn't work. So I'm writing this to alleviate my immense boredom. I can't really say what will happen, or where this might go. I'm sure it's a disaster, but I hope you all enjoy. And hopefully my internet will come back soon, and stay on.

Also, I tried to keep the initial meeting between Kurt and Blaine as close to the show as possible. It's definitely going to play into how Kurt views Blaine and who Blaine really is.

-VAL

Chapter One

The high stone walls surrounding Dalton Academy loomed ominously over Kurt Hummel as he nervously snuck through the wrought iron front gates. He tried his best to blend in by wearing a blazer similar to the ones worn by the student body of the prestigious all-boys school. It was easy for him to slip in with the crowd moving loudly through the ornately decorated hallways.

Kurt assumed classes must have just let out due to the crowded hallways. He followed them deeper into the school keeping his eye out for directions to the choir room, or someone he could ask. None of the boys looked approachable.

As he walked, he tried not to think of what life at a school such as this could be like. Kurt's family was by no means poor, but tuition to a school like this was far beyond something his father could afford. Plus gas for the drive alone would be murder. No, today he would only think about the mission at hand, which was spying on the Warblers, Dalton's a capella glee club.

By now, he was wondering what was going on. The entire student body seemed to be headed in the same direction. Since he had already moved past the nearly deserted cafeteria, he knew food wasn't the answer.

The crowd flowed down a curved marble staircase. A domed glass ceiling, with wrought iron embellishments, allowed sunlight to brighten the hallway. It bounced off the gilded mirrors near the ceiling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw a boy with gelled down black hair rushing past everyone. Something immediately drew Kurt to the Dalton boy, and despite the fact that he seemed to be in a hurry, he stopped him. Something in his soul told him this was the boy he needed to speak to.

He took a deep breath and said, "Oh, excuse me," calling the boy's attention.

The boy turned around, and a look of surprise mixed with confusion crossed his face. His eyes, which were the color of liquid gold, widened as he looked up at Kurt. His uniform was neatly pressed, and tailored perfectly to his body.

"Urm, hi, can...can I ask you a question." Kurt stumbled over the words as he spoke, partly because of his nerves, but mainly because he had never seen anyone as attractive as the Dalton student in front of him. "I'm new here."

A small smile graced the boy's lips as he held his hand out. "My name is Blaine," the Dalton student said. Blaine's voice was like velvet; deep and smooth. And cultured, even from just a few simple words. It was a nice change from the crass, often uneducated way the boys at his school spoke.

"Kurt," he replied, a little taken back by Blaine's politeness. He flashed a small smile at the boy and shook his hand. In his head, Kurt was praying Blaine didn't catch on to his intentions.

Blaine's eyes were studying Kurt. He glanced up at the glass dome ceiling and a sigh escaped his lips before he continued on, "So, what exactly is going on?" His words came out hurried, giving away his nervousness.

"The Warblers!" Blaine said, his smile widened at the name and his tone made it sound as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." He glanced briefly in the direction the student body was heading before turning back to the McKinley boy. "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait. The glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt was awed at the way he spoke of the group. And that so many students were excited, if he could judge by their tones, to watch the glee club. Nothing like this would ever happen at McKinley.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Kurt could hear the pride in Blaine's voice. The boy studied Kurt for a moment. It felt as though Blaine could see straight through him and his façade at that moment. Another breathtaking smile crossed his face. "Come on, I know a shortcut." He said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly in his and pulled him away from the crowd. Down an empty hallway they went, Blaine almost running and dragging Kurt behind him. Kurt was caught somewhere between admiring the splendor of the school and swooning over the boy currently holding his hand. He tried to take in the murals hand panted on the walls and the comfortable looking brown leather chairs, and mahogany tables placed sporadically around. Even the lamps on the tables were high class, and Kurt, who knew quite a bit about fashion, could see that they were expensive. He couldn't concentrate on any of it though, not even the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The warmth of Blaine's hand kept drawing his attention. It was the first time that another boy, outside of his family had touched him with something other than disgust. Not only was Blaine touching him, but he gripped Kurt's hand tightly as they raced down the hallway.

As they came to the end, Blaine slowed their pace and let go of his hand. It tingled nicely from the feeling. A look of determination crossed the boy's face as he pushed the heavy wooden doors in front of them open. Blaine waltzed into the room as though he owned it, ignoring the two boys moving a table, and turned back to Kurt, a large smile gracing his lips.

After glancing around the packed room, Kurt said, "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine adjusted the lapel on Kurt's jacket as he spoke, his tone slightly condescending. He once again flashed a smile that Kurt decided deserved to win every award known to man. "You'll fit right in," he finished with a wink and a pat on the shoulder.

The Dalton boy dropped his bag on a nearby piece of furniture as the Warblers began the opening notes to a song with a very familiar beat. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said. He turned and began walking towards the group. Then Blaine started to sing the opening lines of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

Just like that, the room grew silent except for the glee club and Blaine's spectacular voice. Now Kurt understood why the boy had been praising the group as though they were gods. It was his ego speaking. Taking another look around the room, Kurt still couldn't believe not only that there were so many people in the room without being forced, but that they all seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

No one had had that much fun during a performance by New Directions at McKinley, glee club or student body. Usually the New Directions either got booed off stage, had things thrown at them, or a small riot would ensue. Kurt was beyond amazed. Of course the students here, he hoped, had more class than his peers.

Blaine was mesmerizing as the lead, and the dance steps were so well rehearsed for an "impromptu" performance. Kurt couldn't look away from the boy his was very quickly becoming infatuated with. Every few seconds Blaine looked at him judging his reaction.

They were really good too; a million times better than New Directions on their best day. If they were going to win Sectionals, Kurt and the new directions would really have to bring it.

When the performance was over, Kurt clapped enthusiastically. Regardless of the fact that the Warblers were his competition, he could appreciate the talent.

After they congratulated one another, Blaine came back over to Kurt. "So, what did you think?"

"You have an amazing voice." Kurt blushed. "And you're really good."

A smirk appeared on Blaine's handsome face. "Come on, I have a couple of people I want you to meet."

He led Kurt back towards the front of the school. A small café was located near the front doors. Inside were a few students who either hadn't come to the performance or had drifted off early. Two boys, an Asian and a black guy, walked past, nodding at Blaine.

Kurt was brought to a table near the center of the room. He knew at that moment exactly what was going on. They knew he was a spy, not a student. Dread filled him as he shed his jacket and took a seat at the table.

Kurt knew he failed as a spy. He was sure Blaine would have allowed him to wonder off if he wasn't.

A few moments later, the Warbler returned with the two boys he nodded at when they entered the café. They were all carrying drinks.

"Latte?" Blaine asked, sliding one of the drinks, complete with the Dalton logo on the front, across the table towards him.

"Thank you," he said almost soundlessly.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine gestured to the boys sitting on each side of him.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up," Kurt said.

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes said with a smile.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was endearing." David laughed slightly as he spoke.

They were being nicer than Kurt would have imagined anyone could be. It really made him wonder about the policy at the school he heard so much about.

Blaine took a small drink of his coffee, and said, "Which made me thing that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." The dark haired boy tilted his head to one side as if to study Kurt. A knowing, but slight smirk graced his lips.

A little hesitant to ask, Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to give them the wrong impression of him. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

The three boys all looked at him expectantly. Their eyes said they knew what was about to come, though.

"Certainly," Blaine said. His voice was encouraging.

"Is it true about the school not having a problem with bullies?"

"We have a zero tolerance harassment policy," David said

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes added. Both boys spoke with a matter-of-fact manner.

Kurt took a deep breath. It was overwhelming to have it confirmed by two of the school's students. Going to a school like Dalton, where he wouldn't have to worry about slushy facials and being shoved into lockers, and all the other bull shit because he was gay would be a dream. One he couldn't even begin to think about.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine said softly, noticing the look on Kurt's face.

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes said as he and David walked out of the café.

"I take it you're having trouble with school," Blaine said, fishing for more information.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt didn't want to cry, but as he spoke, a couple of tears made their way down his face, "And I-I try and stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice. "

A look Kurt couldn't describe passed over Blaine's features. For a moment, the McKinley student was afraid of what he would say. Afraid Blaine would laugh at how easily he let Karofsky walk all over him. The words that came out of the older boy's mouth surprised him though.

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off." The same look, one that hinted at danger, crossed over his features again. Blaine paused for a moment, and then continued, "I even complained about it to the faculty. They were really sympathetic and all, but you could tell, nobody really cared. It was like, hey if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it. So, I left. I came here, simple as that." As he spoke, he kept looking up, as though he didn't really know how to say it, or he was making parts of it up. "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is kind of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody." Kind of steep was an understatement. "Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."

Looking straight into the other boy's mesmerizing brown-hazel eyes, Kurt asked, "How?"

"Confront him, call him out. I ran Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."

The two boys spent the next hour talking before Kurt had to leave. He wanted to make it back to Lima before it got dark. As he was putting his coat back on, Blaine stopped him.

"This is my number. Call me if you need to talk, and feel free to text me whenever," he said as he slipped a small piece of paper into Kurt's hand. "It was wonderful to meet you."

"You too, and thank you. For the advice and for listening to me, I really needed it."

"It's not a problem. Good luck Kurt, and let me know what happens."

Blaine walked him out the front door of the school. Kurt caught sight of the Warbler leaning against the brick wall as he started his car.

A genuine smile graced his lips for the first time in weeks as he drove home. Not only did he meet someone that understood what he was going through, but that boy was sinfully hot. Not to mention he actually played for the same team as Kurt. Maybe there really was some hope for him yet.

* * *

Reviews would be wonderful. Chapter two will be in Blaine's POV, and up sometime later in the week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is from Blaine's POV. I'm going to alternate chapters and POV through the story. I'm still not totally sure where this is going. Any way this chapter lets us into the head of the enigma known as Blaine Anderson. It's really short, not even 2000 words, but I promise they'll get longer.

On another note, I'm feeling a little better, and my internet has fully returned. My best friend is also back from Europe! I get to see her tomorrow, so I'm really excited. Anyway, Enjoy the shortness. I'll get three out sooner rather than later to make up for it.

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Two

Blaine watched the black Navigator until it was out of sight. The expression on his face was unreadable, and his eyes lost the inviting warmth they held as he spoke to the slightly vulnerable boy.

Something about Kurt intrigued him. Enough to make him do something as stupid as give Kurt his phone number. He never gave out his number. Blaine was often the one receiving numbers.

It didn't help that Kurt Hummel was one of the most breath taking boys Blaine had ever seen. When the angelic voice called out on the stairwell, Blaine was momentarily stunned. And then when he saw the boy, his mind went numb. Luckily, the boy stuttered out a lie about being a new student, which allowed Blaine's bran regain function.

Being the only son of one of the most prominent families in Westerville, and because his father was on the board of directors, it was rare for a student to transfer to Dalton without Blaine hearing about it. Even if he hadn't caught the lie, it would have been easy to guess something suspicious was happening. Kurt looked as though he wanted to turn tail and run out the door as quickly as possible.

Despite the little white lie, and possibly because of it, Blaine was intrigued. And turned on. A long time had passed since Blaine had anyone that innocent. Until he laid his eyes on Kurt, it wasn't something he believed he would ever want again. When he took the younger boys soft, delicate hand, Blaine wanted to run up to his dorm and fuck the boy until neither of them could stand.

"That'll kill you, you know," he said to David as his two friends walked up behind him. His eyes never left the now empty road.

"With you for a best friend, I won't make it to thirty. Might as well enjoy my life as much as possible," David said. He leaned against the wall next to Blaine, still smoking the cigarette.

"Everything okay?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Never better," Blaine replied still lost to images of his body intwined with Kurt's pale skin.

"Good. What's the plan?" Wes asked.

"The plan?" Blaine asked. The images faded as he returned to reality.

"For tonight. Jesus, Blaine, where's your head?" It wasn't quite a scolding

Blaine shook his head and finally turned away from the road. "There's an abandoned parking garage about two miles away. I'll text you the address in an hour." He turned to David, snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it into the ground. "I intend to live well past thirty, so smoke on your own time." The curly haired Warbler then strode back into the building.

He had to clear his head. Nothing could distract him from his goal tonight. Blaine made his way to the weight room. Boxing would not only help him clear his head of thoughts about Kurt, but also help him warm up for later tonight.

Daltons strict and very much enforced anti-harassment and no bullying policies didn't stop issues from arising between students. The student's just found a different, often more violent way of dealing with those issues.

A school filled with boys ranging from rich to extremely wealthy meant there was a lot of cash floating around the school. Cash that funded a thriving underground world within the school. Blaine Anderson ran that underground world with an iron fist.

Part of what he told Kurt was true, about bullies and the faculty. Blaine's father wanted him to "experience the real world" before he reached college. It didn't quite turn out the way either of them planned. When Blaine's father ran father ran for Senate, Blaine was outed.

He was unprepared for the backlash from the other students at the school though. Before then he was already at odds with the others because of who his father was and the money he had access to. The part he left out was the aftermath of the confrontations between him and a few of the students, or in Kurt's words "Neanderthals". Blaine ended up at Dalton halfway through his freshman year after nearly killing one of them at a dance. One of the boys decided to jump him after the dance.

It was lucky the boy's father owed the Anderson's quite a bit of money at the time. Blaine's father was able to cut a deal; Blaine would leave the school and the debt would be forgiven if the boy's father wouldn't press charges. The boy's father agreed. Blaine's father, Michael Anderson, still hadn't forgiven him for that loss of money.

He discovered something that day. Blaine really liked the adrenaline rush he got after the fight. Once he transferred to Dalton, with a reputation he played up, Blaine got in touch with the right people in the school and formed a fight club. Many of the students participated. It was a way for them to work out differences. In two and a half years, Blaine had yet to lose a fight. He didn't plan on losing one any time soon either.

After an hour of repetitively hitting the punching back, Blaine had sufficiently pushed all thoughts of the vulnerable boy from his mind. Satisfied, he removed the gloves and headed to his room for a shower.

"I heard a rumor about you," his roommate Jeff Sterling said once he emerged from the bathroom.

"What kind of rumor?" He glanced at the blond boy, who was working on his homework, for just a moment.

"That you were 'nice' to the kid that was spying on us."

"Kurt."

"What?"

"The kid. His name is Kurt," Blaine corrected his roommate.

"Oh God. You were nice to him!" A large smiled graced his lips, "Don't tell me you have a crush on him after, what, an hour?" Jeff giggled happily.

Jeff was unlike anyone else in Blaine's exclusive group. His family didn't come from old money. The blonde's father was a junior partner under Blaine's father, but due to his ruthlessness he quickly became one of the leading attorneys at the firm.

As a result, Jeff's perspective on people, and his behavior was vastly different. Usually Blaine found it refreshing. In that moment, it was just irritating.

"No, and if you mention something about it again, I'll kick your ass," Blaine growled at him.

He didn't have a crush; he just wanted to hear Kurt screaming his name as he fucked him. Blaine definitely didn't want to know more about him. Not at all.

"Whatever you say, Blainers."

Blaine growled at the nickname. "Drop it," he commanded. "Let's go before we're late."

"It's only like, eight o'clock."

"We're having a meeting before hand."

"Are we discussing how to put the freshmen back into their places? I've heard that one, what's his name?"

One of the freshmen had gotten it into his head that because Blaine was short it would be easy to beat him. Blaine couldn't wait to teach him a lesson.

"Sebastian," he supplied as they walked through the deserted halls. Classes were well over, as was dinner. It was still a couple of hours till lights out. But most students were already in their dorms. It was only Blaine's elite group of friends that were out past nine. Except for during fights.

"Yeah, Sebastian. He's been talking a lot of shit about you the last few days."

"His conceited. I've never seen him fight before, but if he's good, the kid's too confident. It'll be an easy fight."

"After he gets the invite, he's going to challenge you."

"I know that. He'll be the first person in a long time. Too long of a time."

"He's stupid for doing this."

"Does it matter? I need to fight, Jeff. I've been itching for it. I'm only inviting the Sebastian because he wants me to either fuck him or fight him."

"Why don't you fuck him then?" Jeff wasn't a fighter, he'd never actually fought anyone, but he took care of Blaine and the others. And stopped things if they got too out of hand during the fights.

"Because I want to hit someone."

They walked through the double doors that led to what used to be the choir room, until Blaine had the director fired. The council, appointed by Blaine via his father, solely directed the Warblers, with much influence from Blaine. The two boys were meeting the rest of their group there before sneaking off the school grounds.

"You could do both," Wes said adding his opinion to the conversation.

"I'd rather not. He's not really my…type."

Something about Sebastian made Blaine's skin crawl.

"Then what is?" Jeff asked.

"He doesn't have a type. If it'll let him fuck it, Blaine likes them," Nick Ducal, another member of the Warblers said. Since having the choir director fired, Blaine, Wes, and David had made the Warblers exclusive to their crowd. If you wanted in, you had to be part of the group. Blaine had to like someone for them to make it in the group. Blaine didn't like people very often.

"Kurt," David said knowingly.

"Next person that mentions him gets their ass kicked tonight. Period." Blaine eyed the boys in the room harshly, daring them to say something else about the boy. Blaine wanted him and the distracting thoughts he brought along out of his head before the fight. Being distracted was almost as bad as being over confident.

When he was sure no one else would say anything on the subject, Blaine decided it would be a good time to start the meeting. "Now, Warblers…" he started.

Before he could get another word out, his phone went off loudly in the quiet room. A frustrated growl escaped his lips. He really hated being interrupted. Pulling out his phone, Blaine saw he had a message from a number he didn't recognize.

_(8:30 PM)_

_From: 860-453-8825_

_Hey Blaine, this is Kurt. I just wanted to thank you for today. Not only for being so nice about the spying thing, but for talking with me. You really helped. Anyway, this is my number. Feel free to text me. And thank you, again._

Instantly, Blaine forgot all of his frustration, and thought back to Kurt's tear stained face that afternoon. It seemed like it was more than just a few short hours ago. Quickly Blaine saved the number to his phone.

_(8:33)_

_To: Kurt_

_It's not a problem. It was really great to meet you Kurt. And we'd never beat you up. Like David said, it was endearing. And you were adorable standing there so nervously._

"Who's texting you Blaine?"

Without thinking he said Kurt, and all the boys immediately started talking at once. He distinctly heard the beginnings to a song he didn't care to hear at the moment.

"So you do like him!" Jeff exclaimed loudly. After ten minutes of trying to settle them down again, Blaine gave up.

"Deliver the letters and meet me at the usual spot at midnight. You're late, you get left," he shouted over the noise in the room.

The singer stomped out of the room, grabbing one of the letters off the table. A parchment envelop with gold writing bearing the name "Sebastian Smythe" across it. Expensive paper for most people, Blaine hardly noticed the cost.

He wanted to hand deliver the invitation. After tonight, no one would question Blaine's authority at the school, not even an ignorant, horny freshman.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to hear what you wonderful readers think of my story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to all of my readers, and my reviewers. I love receiving feedback, especially on stories like this. I have no idea where this will lead still, so your suggestions would be wonderful. So, this is obviously a slight AU. I'd like to inform everyone of some major changes that I've made to the Glee story line. First off, Burt and Carol are already married by the time Kurt and Blaine meet; also I plan to shorten some things for my own purposes. There are a couple of scenes from The Substitute and Furt that I would like to keep. After that, I'm going to deviate quite drastically. Anyway, here's chapter three. The next one might take longer since I haven't started on it.

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Three

Kurt texted Blaine until he fell asleep around eleven. Honestly, Kurt didn't expect the number to work or Blaine to reply so quickly. He couldn't deny the flirty nature of the text messages either. They made Kurt feel really good, not that he could explain why. There was one thing he did know; he was falling for Blaine, fast. He wasn't even sure Blaine thought of him more than a charity case or a pet project.

The first text he received the next day was during his second period class, Glee. Why the school counted the extracurricular as electives, he didn't know, but it was nice to have at least one class he felt completely safe in.

_(9:37 AM)_

_From: Blaine_

_Courage_

One simple word that made his day so much brighter. Kurt replied a thank you to him.

"What's with the smile?" Mercedes asked after the girls' spectacular mash-up of Living on a Prayer and Start Me Up.

"Nothing."

"Who is he?" Rachel asked. Both of them still in the black leather outfits from their performance.

"Blaine. I met him yesterday when Puck sent me to spy on the Warblers," Kurt said. He couldn't help it. He had to tell his girls.

"We have to run, but I want to hear all about him at lunch," Mercedes said as they walked out of the choir room. All of their lockers were on different sides of the school, and all of them needed to get the books for their next class.

He waived them off then headed in the opposite direction to his own locker. As he walked, he couldn't resist pulling his iPhone out and looking at the simple word again. The countertenor knew the older boy was thinking about him and the situation he was in when he sent that text. A smile formed across his lips as he started at the text.

What Kurt didn't see was Dave Karofsky walking towards him. At least, he didn't until his phone was suddenly hitting the ground and he flew sideways before slamming into a locker. Fear shot through him, along with pain in his arm. Kurt knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Quickly that fear turned to anger and determination. Taking Blaine's words to heart, Kurt took off running after the oafish football player.

"Hey!" he yelled as he chased the larger boy.

"I am talking to you!" Kurt said, demanding Karofsky's attention, as he burst through the doorway.

"The girl's locker room's next door," he said dismissively while cleaning out his locker.

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" The football player turned around angrily.

Getting directly in the boy's face, Kurt said, "What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?" He spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare," Kurt said sarcastically, "that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you." He gestured wildly with his hands, trying to control the anger at the football player's ignorance. "Well guess what hamhock, you're not my type." He enunciated every word in the last part of that sentence, trying to get the point across to the oaf.

Being gay didn't mean he was attracted to every boy he met, regardless of body type, age, or sexual preference. There were things Kurt liked in guys, the same way a guy likes things about a girl, not that she is a girl. None of that even took feelings and personality into consideration. Homophobes were the bane of Kurt's existence, mostly because ignorance bothered him to no end.

"That right?"

They were standing inches away from one another now.

Looking directly into the taller boy's face without hesitating, Kurt said, "Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by time they're thirty."

Inside he was panicking. Nothing in the world would have made him happier than to run away, but he stood his ground. He was breathless from anger and fear.

"Do not push me Hummel!" Karofsky gritted out, raising his fist to Kurt's face.

"You gonna hit me. Do it." Don't run was his mantra. Over and over he repeated it in his head.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky said his voice becoming louder and angrier. His hand reached out, grabbed the locker door, and slammed it close. The sound was like a gunshot in the room, and it took everything in Kurt not to flinch at the sound.

"Hit me, because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Yes, he was still terrified the football player was going to actually beat him up, but the words were long overdue.

"I said get out of my face!" The angry scream was almost hysterical.

Kurt couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth. Two years of endless torment and he was finally able to confront the football player. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are."

There was no time to enjoy the relief of finally being able to get those words out. His moment was ruined when the football player reached out and grabbed his face. The fear that shot through Kurt was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Still, it didn't prepare him for what his tormentor did next.

Shock flowed through Kurt as the Neanderthal's lips assaulted his own. He stood there frozen. It was the single worst moment in his high school career. After what felt like an eternity, Karofsky backed off. Kurt was still frozen in place with shock. When he leaned in to force another unwanted kiss on the younger boy, Kurt shoved him away with more force than he thought he was capable of.

Karofsky hit the lockers angrily and glared at Kurt. The singer kept backing away slowly, trying not to spook himself or his tormentor. Slowly, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks rapidly. Kurt was shaking so badly he thought he would fall. For several minutes after the football player stormed out of the room, all Kurt was able to do was stand there.

One bell passed, then another. Kurt was definitely late for class, not that he was able to remember which one. He may have regained the ability to move, but that didn't mean he wasn't still terrified.

The thought, what if he comes back, ran through Kurt's head.

Slowly, Kurt left the locker room and walked back towards his locker. Karofsky kissed him, his worst tormentor was gay. The effeminate boy didn't know what to think or what to do. There was someone that would know.

As he walked, he began searching frantically on the ground for his phone. He had to talk to Blaine about what happened. He needed advice or something.

His iPhone was lying just a few feet from his locker, surprisingly still there and undamaged. At least some things were working out for him.

_(10:03)_

_To Blaine:_

_Remember that bully I told you about? Well, I took your advice and stood up to him._

Kurt pressed send and hoped the other boy replied back quickly. Then he made his way to the D wing boys bathroom. It was usually deserted, and a good place to for him to hide. Going to class and explaining why he was late was not something Kurt could do at the moment.

_(10:06)_

_From Blaine:_

_What happened?_

_Of course Blaine would pick up on the fact that it didn't go well. Despite not knowing the boy for twenty-four hours, Kurt had realized the Dalton student was extremely perceptive._

_(10:07)_

_To Blaine:_

_Want the full story or the short version?_

_(10:07)_

_From Blaine:_

_Are you okay?_

_(10:08)_

_To Blaine:_

_Physically I'm fine. Not so much mentally._

_(10:09)_

_From Blaine:_

_Give me five minutes and I'll call. I'm guessing you aren't in class right now._

The phone call came in eight, not that he was counting the minutes. Blaine was out of breath, but hearing his voice somehow made Kurt feel much better.

He spoke quietly, explaining everything from chasing him down to the kiss and what happened afterword. Blaine remained quiet while he spoke, but Kurt could hear the gears turning in his head.

"You have lunch at eleven thirty, right?" the older boy asked when he finished.

"Yes?"

"I'll be there as soon as you get out of class."

"Blaine, thank you, but you don't have to do anything."

"I'm just going to talk to him. I promise to back off if he escalates things'

Kurt smiled at the boy's offer. "You don't have to. I don't want you getting in trouble for skipping class."

"I won't get in trouble, and I want to, Kurt. I want you to feel safe."

True to his word, Blaine was waiting for him the moment he got out of his French class. It only slightly surprised Kurt to see Blaine standing outside the door when he walked out, dressed in his Dalton uniform. People were staring at him curiously. Many of the girls, Kurt noticed, were eyeing him hungrily. If only they knew.

Pushing questions about how Blaine knew which class was his to the back of his mind, Kurt led the Dalton student through the halls to the amphitheater outside the cafeteria.

Most of the jocks sat at the window overlooking the area, so he led the dark haired boy up the steps outside. Outing people wasn't really Kurt's thing, regardless of what people have done to him. He hoped they would catch the football player alone.

"Thanks again for coming," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it; just let me do the talking." Blaine had that flawless smile on his face again and his voice calmed Kurt's nerves, which were beginning to go crazy again.

Fear rushed through him as he saw his tormentor rushing down the stairs. "There he is," he said and gestured discreetly towards the larger boy.

"I got your back," he said with a smile. "Excuse me," Blaine called out. His tone was very professional and calming.

"Hey lady boys," Karofsky said rudely. He glanced at Blaine, scoffed then looked at Kurt and said, "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," Blaine said calmly. The insult didn't even faze him. Neither did the boyfriend comment, which slightly disappointed Kurt.

"I gotta go to class." He walked between the two boys, making sure to shove Kurt's shoulder roughly into the fence surrounding the stairs.

A look Kurt didn't quite understand shot through Blaine's eyes. It disappeared quickly though.

"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine said it nonchalantly, but they both knew it would get the jock's attention.

"Oh yeah what's that?" He tried to play it off, but Kurt could see the panic in his eyes as the older boy stood on the landing below them.

"You kissed me," Kurt said. Not loud but firmly. In his head he thought he deserved a Tony for being able to get that sentence out without panicking.

The jock scoffed, but looked around nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Kurt glanced over to Blaine, who was watching the exchange silently.

"It seems like you might be a little bit confused and that's totally normal." Blaine spoke as though he were talking to a very young child. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

As Blaine spoke, Karofsky began moving down the stairs, trying to get away from them. Kurt could see the panic in the jocks eyes, the terror that someone would over hear. Blaine wasn't being loud, but he wasn't speaking in a whisper either. It didn't seem like he cared if anyone overheard.

For a second, the football player froze, and then he turned back to them. Angrily, he marched back up to them, grabbed the front of Blaine's blazer and forced him into the metal fence.

"Do not mess with me," he growled.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender, but Kurt could see how much he wanted to hit the jock in the dark haired boy's eyes.

"You have to stop this!" Kurt said, trying to force the jock to let go of Blaine. He didn't want the Dalton boy to get hurt because he couldn't handle his own bullies and fights. That wouldn't be fair.

The jock glared at the two boys. Kurt missed the hard look Blaine gave Karofsky from behind him. The football player caught it though, and hurried away down the steps.

Well, he's not coming out any time soon," Blaine said with a laugh covering his anger, as he leaned against the railing where the bully forced him.

With a sigh, Kurt dropped his bag and moved to sit on the step next to him.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked softly, and moved to sit down next to him.

"Because until yesterday I had never been kissed," Kurt said, trying to hold the tears back. Then he remembered the week with Brittany where he pretended to be straight and added, "or at least one that counted."

He avoided looking at the dark haired boy.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch," Blaine said. Kurt was sure he didn't know what to say about that either.

Kurt stood and followed him back down the steps. A small smile started to form across his face. He really liked Blaine, even if they barely knew each other.

* * *

E/N: Please review! I'd really love to hear what your thoughts are. The next chapter will be up soon…ish. Same goes for the next chapter of my other story, On the Edge. It's another badboy!Blaine fic, but much different. Love you all! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful readers and those of you that have reviewed, it means a lot to me to hear what you think of my story. I've had a long week, but I got this out. Yes, I'm still procrastinating on my novel. I'm going back to it for a few days. My deadline is looming, and my editor is done with classes and hounding me. It feels good though, to get back to writing. I'd like to note, that I making Blaine a year older than Kurt (the original cannon before the writers got stupid…er). Anyway, here's Blaine's next chapter.

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Four

Blaine was furious. Sitting through lunch with Kurt without being able to do something to the closeted football player was exceedingly difficult. That kiss really unsettled Kurt, Blaine could see the terror in his eyes even after they had left McKinley behind.

He shouldn't even be feeling as possessive over Kurt. For one thing, it was way too soon. They only met a few days ago. The jealousy was unexplainable. Yes, he was protective of his friends. They were important to him, and no one touched them without answering to him. Another problem was the younger boy didn't seem to like violence, and it was doubtful he would react well to Blaine doing anything drastic to protect him.

Denying the way he felt was impossible though. Blaine wanted Kurt more than he has ever wanted anything in his life. The countertenor was fragile and today's events would make it that much harder for Blaine to get the boy to be comfortable around him. He needed Kurt to be comfortable around him.

He dropped Kurt off at the younger boy's house and drove back to Dalton, unable to relax. Wes, his roommate, was reading a book when he stormed through the door.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" the Asian Warbler asked, ignoring the waves of anger rolling off his roommate.

"I went to see Kurt."

Wes knew Blaine liked the public school student. It was hard to hide the fact that he spent all night texting him from someone he shared a room with.

The other Dalton student's eyes rose questioningly. "And he made you this angry?"

"No," Blaine gritted out. "God I need to hit something."

"Let's go to the gym then. Once you calm down and stop shaking, maybe you can tell me what happened."

Blaine allowed the other boy to lead him from his room. If anyone other than Wes, and maybe Jeff, Nick or David, even tried talking to him at that moment, Blaine wouldn't have been able to stop himself from doing something stupid.

The two boys changed into their workout clothes silently, and then walked from the locker room into the actual gym. Dalton had a state-of-the-art gym complete with the latest exercise equipment. Blaine preferred boxing, which he had taken up just after eighth grade. Between him and the other boys that participated in Blaine's…club, the school went through punching bags quickly.

Hit, jab, hit, jab faster and faster Blaine's fists moved impacting the punching bag hard enough to bruise his knuckles. He couldn't stop though; he could still hear the fear and pain of Kurt's voice in his head. David Karofsky's face stayed in his head, adding fuel to the fire. The football player was insignificant to him and how dare someone like that boy do anything to traumatize Kurt. Allowing his anger to fully consume him, Blaine's form became sloppier. He kept going though, sometimes making an impact sometimes missing completely. Finally, after about thirty minutes he collapsed to the floor exhausted. He laid there panting, covered in sweat, trying to regain the ability to breathe.

"Ready to talk about it now?" Wes asked.

Blaine forgot the Warbler's Council Head was holding the bag. His eyes drifted to the other boy, "I met the guy that's been making Kurt's life miserable."

"What happened?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

His friend gave him a knowing look.

"The bastard kissed Kurt. Well assaulted Kurt with his fucking face." The anger was beginning to return.

"The guy tormenting him is gay?" He could hear the confusion in Wes's voice.

"He's closeted. They guy won't admit it to himself."

"You think he might like Kurt, and just doesn't know how to deal with it?"

"I don't want to think about it, Wes. I don't fucking care if that's the case," Blaine shuttered at the thought. "If he comes near Kurt again, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned Blaine.

"I won't."

"You can't afford any more fights. Your dad can't afford for you to get in trouble again."

Blaine groaned. His dad was a lawyer. A very in demand defense lawyer. Getting in too much trouble would make people doubt Michael Anderson's abilities.

"If I can't control my own child, how people are supposed to have faith in me?" the man said last time Blaine got in a lot of trouble. That was just before he was shipped off to Dalton. His dad's reasoning being the school would keep him out of trouble. The real reason was it kept him out of the way so the man could focus on his trials. Two years ago it was some celebrity that committed murder. Couldn't have his son arrested for assault again when he was trying to convince the jury, and the rest of the country, the celebrity was innocent. He wasn't, but Blaine's father got him off.

He shot Wes a glare. Thinking about his father always put him in a bad mood.

"Isn't he going to run for office?"

"I don't know. We don't talk," Blaine huffed. "Now help me up," he demanded.

His roommate jerked him off the ground roughly. Blaine took the gloves off and unwrapped his hands. It was getting close to dinner time, and he was in need of a shower.

"They've been talking about it on the news," Wes said as they walked through the hallways. The few students that were around avoided the two of them. "We both know the world would be a safer place if your dad wasn't setting criminals free."

"Those criminals pay a lot of money to stay out of prison. Besides, most of them are harmless. He doesn't take on violent crimes often."

"Unless the accused person is willing to drop a couple million."

"That guy paid more than a couple of million. What was his name?"

"Fuck if I remember. Ask your brother, he knows like everyone in Hollywood."

"Yeah, he would remember. He's filming some movie right now though."

Cooper, his older brother, was even more of a fuck up as of late in their dad's eyes. Dropping out of college to pursue acting was even less acceptable than Blaine getting arrested. Possibly because they expected him to get arrested. Cooper was always the perfect child in their dad's eyes. He loved his brother though, even if their dad didn't approve of his career goals. Now that his brother was actually making money, Blaine hoped his dad and Cooper would start speaking again. Blaine missed his brother, not that he'd admit it to anyone.

"You look delicious covered in sweat," A naisely voice called out.

The two boys turned back to see Sebastian leaning against a wall staring at them. On his cheek he sported a large bruise, his lip had a butterfly stitch on it, and his arm was in a sling. Blaine couldn't determine if the look in his face was lust or hate.

"Can I help you with something?" Blaine asked. He really didn't want to deal with the pushy younger boy.

The boy pushed off the wall, "Actually there is something…" Sebastian glanced down at Blaine's crotch.

"It's not happening; now fuck off before I add a black eye to your ugly face." Blaine's tone was harsh. He absolutely loathed the guy. The thought of sleeping with the guy, which is what Sebastian wanted, literally made him want to vomit.

"Don't start anything today, Smythe," Wes said as he pulled Blaine away. "Just let it go for now," he said quietly to his best friend.

"I'm skipping dinner. I can't take anymore bullshit from people."

"Just don't miss Warbler rehearsal."

"I don't like getting hit with gavels, so there won't be a problem with that."

"Good."

The two boys parted ways after that. Blaine returned to the solitude of their dorm room. Skipping his afternoon classes meant he had to make up the class work and do the homework between Warbler rehearsals. With sectionals coming up in just a couple of weeks, they were pushing themselves harder than ever. From what he had learned talking to Kurt, the New Directions was going to be tough to beat.

Kurt. The few conversations he was having with the boy were affecting him. Yes, he still wanted to have the boy underneath him, but he was starting to get to know the person behind the gorgeous face. That was…bad. He didn't do relationships. They were too complicated. He hated all the drama that came with dating someone. After that damn dance right at the beginning of his freshman year, Blaine swore off dating all together. Five days was the longest he'd ever been with someone, and that included the chase.

Yes, it had only been two days, but he had the feeling that it would take much longer than a week or two to get the countertenor to sleep with him. A part of him was okay with that, and it really scared him. Blaine couldn't stop talking to the younger boy though. Kurt's vulnerability kept drawing him in. He'd have to be very careful; otherwise it would be too hard to walk away once he slept with the boy.

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of jeans, Blaine pulled his phone out.

_(4:27)_

_To: Kurt_

_Feeling any better?_

Blaine certainly wasn't feeling much better. He wasn't pissed off anymore, but his mind was still all over the place. Pulling out a cigarette, he opened the window. The ledge was uncomfortable, so he hung one let out the window to help him balance. Wes would kill him for smoking in the dorm.

To be honest, he wasn't too fond of the smell either. Going outside to smoke was too much effort though. Freshman year he perfected the art of smoking out the window.

He leaned his head back against the frame and closed his eyes. Taking a long drag of the cigarette, he was finally able to clear his head. Then his phone went off.

_(4:34)_

_From: Kurt_

_Much better, thank you I'm sorry about him pushing you like that._

_(4:35)_

_To: Kurt_

_It's fine, really. He needed to hear what I said, regardless of if he accepts himself or not. And he needs to leave you alone._

_(4:38)_

_From: Kurt_

_I hope he does. I don't really want to thank about Karofsky right now. Thank you for coming today though. I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you back._

Many things came to Blaine's mind. Kurt leaned over his desk, ass waiting for Blaine. The boy's lips wrapped around his cock as Blaine fucked his mouth. Shoving the thoughts away, he sent a nice, innocent message back.

_(4:39)_

_To: Kurt_

_It's not a problem. You don't have to pay me back for doing the right thing. Anyway, how was glee?_

_(4:41)_

_From: Kurt_

_Awful! Rachel spent the entire time complaining about her solo, again! I don't know what Finn sees in her. Sometime I want to rip her hair out._

_(4:42)_

_To: Kurt_

_You sound like a girl…_

_(4:42)_

_To: Kurt_

_Sorry. That was really rude._

_(4:44)_

_To: Blaine_

_…I reread that after I sent it. I did sound like a girl. Promise I will NEVER say anything like that again._

They continued texting until Warbler rehearsal at six. Skipping dinner to smoke and text just before what was sure to be a vigorous rehearsal probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Blaine grabbed a granola bar on the way out of his door. Something was better than nothing. And he did have a pretty big lunch.

* * *

E/N: This chapter was really hard to write. Something about this version of Blaine is unpredictable. He's such an unstable character. Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers, hearing that you like what I'm writing inspires me to continue. So to, yaoimistress16, DecemberRoses, I hate mosquitos, anderpson, and cold kagome, this chapter is for each of you. For taking the time to actually tell me what you think of my little story. Thank you.

Okay, I'm done being sappy. I can't recall if I specified in the previous chapters, and I'm too lazy to look, but Kurt and Blaine are both juniors, and Blaine is a year older than Kurt. Just needed to make that clear before I confused anyone. Also, I've made some minor changes to cannon for pacing reasons. First off, Carol and Burt are already married at this point. Also, I'm combining parts of 'The Substitute' and 'Furt' so we can get to the real story. This chapter and possibly the next will be the last ones where I draw heavily from the episodes. Some of the events that happened are crucial to my story line, so I need them to happen. Now, I'm done talking. Here's the next chapter.

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Five

The past two weeks were the best Kurt could recall ever having. Despite Karofsky growing more volatile towards him and the other members of New Directions, Kurt wouldn't change anything for the world. It was all because of Blaine. He was falling fast for the older Dalton student, who never failed to be anything short of amazing. The only word he could use to describe Blaine was dapper. His manners were always impeccable and he dressed as though he just walked off a photo shoot.

He met the Warbler any time he was able, and if not, the Warbler would text him continuously. He also kept Kurt's mind off the bullying situation. It was a nice reprieve. Unfortunately, Kurt woke up to a text that Monday morning that put a damper on his new, bright outlook on life.

_(5:22 AM)_

_From: Blaine_

_Hey, sorry this is such short notice, but I've got to do this family thing that my parents conveniently forgot to mention until late last night. I probably won't be able to text much, but call me if you need anything. And have a good week at school, Kurt._

_Things went downhill from there. He met up with Mercedes and Rachel in the parking lot. They began talking excitedly about Sectionals as they made their way into the school._

"You get any dirt on the Warblers that might help us beat them at sectionals?" Rachel asked. She was determined to win at any cost. She'd throw Finn under the proverbial bus if it meant getting her big break, and everyone knew it.

"Sorry, Rach, we don't talk about Glee."

"What do you talk-" Rachel started to ask.

Suddenly each of them had the freezing cold slushies being thrown right in their faces. Kurt wiped the cold mixture off out of his stinging eyes just in time to watch Rachel storm down the hallway. Sighing, he followed her into the nearest girl's bathroom. He wasn't overly fond of having to go in there, but it beat trying to rinse the slush out of his hair by himself. Plus he was completely safe from the Neanderthals' in the one place they couldn't enter.

"You would think they'd get tired of giving us slushy facials," Tina said

"They're too stupid to come up with anything better," Kurt said.

He pulled out his emergency face wash, which stayed in his satchel, then began scrubbing the ice, dye, and sugar off his face.

"At least they aren't throwing eggs at us," Rachel said with a shudder. The Jesse St. James fiasco had scared her for life.

Once each of them had changed into their backup outfits, they went their separate ways. Kurt was fifteen minutes late to his first period. Thankfully once the teacher took in his slightly damp hair, and excused him. All the teachers knew about the slushy facials, and gave the glee kids free passes when they were late because of it.

The next incident came during lunch. Everyone was oddly subdued thanks to Coach Sylvester, who was acting as principal, banning junk food. Mercedes talked his ear off about how she wasn't a baby bird, and that she needed her tots. She was his best friend, but since he met Blaine, their friendship had become slightly strained.

Just as he finished telling her about the football player he was setting her up with, his eyes caught Karofsky's. A jolt of fear ran through him. This was the first time he'd actually seen the football player since the incident with Blaine. It seemed like the jock was actively avoiding him. At least he was when not surrounded by his other homophobic friends and tossing slushies in the glee club's faces.

"Sup homo?" he said with a wink. The jock's tone was menacing.

Of course, Kurt hardly had time to be scared because moments later, Mercedes incited a riot over the tots.

It was after fifth period before something else happened that contributed to Kurt's terrible day. After noticing a guilty look on Mercedes's face, he turned to her. The girl pulled a Tupperware container full of tots out of a paper bag.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked, firmly believing his best friend had finally gone mad. "After what you did to Sue's La Car?"

"Well, if I go to prison, at least they have tots there," She said enthusiastically.

He decided to address the elephant in the room, and dissolve some of the tension that had settled over the two of them in the past few weeks.

"I'm not breaking it off with Blaine," he said after a few moments of silence. "I really like him. You are substituting food for lover, Mercedes. More importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend."

She looked down at the floor, eyes starting to tear up.

"Look at me," he said softly. "A few weeks ago I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine. You're going to find someone."

The diva smiled sadly at him, "You're right. I-I've got to go." She put the tots back in her locker and walked off.

Not even a couple of seconds later, Karofsky walked up to him in the quickly emptying hallway. Kurt had turned to watch Mercedes walk way, so he didn't see the jock.

"Question for you," the football player said harshly. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder hard enough to bruise and spun him around until they faced one another.

The words and movement startled Kurt, making him jump and his eyes widen with fear.

"You tell anyone else what happened?" The bigger boy then stumbled over the next words, saying them quietly and unsurely, "How you k-kissed me?"

"You kissed me, Karofsky," Kurt said firmly. It only took a few second for him to recover from the shock. Blaine's words and encouragement helped give him the strength not to falter under the closeted boy.

"Shhh," Karofsky said trying to hush him and looking around nervously.

Kurt ignored the boy's paranoia and continued on. "And I understand how hard this is for you to deal with, so no, I haven't told anyone."

"Good. Keep it that way." Karofsky paused for a moment, then added, "'Cause if you do, I'm. Gonna. Kill. You."

Just like that, everything Blaine had said about standing up to the bullies and making everything better was gone. All Kurt could do was stand there stunned and terrified as the jock walked away. It was a good five minutes after the late bell before he was even able to move again.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Kurt dreaded going to school, hated getting up in the mornings. He knew he should tell someone about what Karofsky said, about what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Explaining why he was being threatened by the jock would ultimately out him. It didn't matter how awful he was treated, he could never do that to anyone. It wasn't right, and Karofsky may not have deserved Kurt's sympathy, but he'd still receive it.

He didn't call Blaine, who was the only person that knew the extent of the situation, either. Whatever family event the Dalton student was at, Kurt didn't want to ruin it. Kurt would keep his mouth shut about Karofsky's secret and no one would get hurt. It was really that simple, his mind rationalized.

School became something he dreaded with every ounce of his being. No matter how hard he tried to control the feelings, he couldn't. This time it was so much worse than before he met Blaine, not that Kurt blamed the curly haired boy. Everything with Karofsky's just hadn't come to light, nor escalated this far. It was inevitable that this would be the end result though.

Kurt scurried from class to class, making sure he wasn't in the hallway any longer than necessary. Or at least he tried to. Finn, his stepbrother, cornered him at his locker Thursday morning, effectively keeping Kurt from heading to his second period English class.

Finn was in their aunt's wedding that weekend, and she wanted the bridal party to dance. It was a horrifying fault, since Finn couldn't dance without everyone around being in serious danger. As the wedding planner, Kurt had previously offered to help the taller boy with the dance so he didn't look like a complete idiot.

The countertenor assured the other boy that they would go over the routine more over the next few days once glee rehearsals were over.

After Finn walked off, Kurt sighed and grabbed the cake topper out of his locker. Karofsky was standing there, staring at him when he closed the locker. It was unnerving, and after the threat from the other day, the singer couldn't help but to shrink back some. Karofsky took a step closer and unconsciously Kurt took a step back.

When he realized this, Kurt stopped moving and said, "I don't want you near me." He thanked every god he had ever heard of that the words came out steady and clear.

The jock didn't say anything, but his eyes darkened. He took a step closer to the smaller boy, jabbing two of his fingers into Kurt's shoulder and forcing his back against the lockers. It took everything in Kurt not to start crying right then.

Feeling the cold metal on his back, Kurt lost every bit of resolve he'd ever had. Trapped. He was trapped. His mind was screaming at him to run, to move, to do anything! He couldn't though, the deranged football player had him trapped against the cold metal. For a second, Kurt thought, this is it, I'm going to die here in this hallway.

The football player snatched the cake topper out of his hand, and after a second said, "Can I have this?"

The only thing Kurt could do was nod weakly.

"Thanks." Karofsky was gone then, walking off and shoving the item into the pocket of his letterman jacket.

It was all Kurt could do not to collapse to the floor in tears. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think about anything but the paralyzing fear. His heart was pounding so loudly he couldn't hear the remaining students in the hall despite their loudness.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Schue's voice said, cutting through the fog.

His glass eyes focused on the Spanish teacher standing directly in front of him. As he slowly shook his head no, tears finally started to make their way down his face.

"Let's get you to the principal," he said. The man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch, and then led him down the hallway away from the staring students.

Upon entering the office, Sue in a rare show of compassion settled him into the chair across from her desk. Mr. Schue took a seat beside him as she leaned against the desk looking at him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He had a run in with David Karofsky," Mr. Schue explained.

Anger flashed through Sue's eyes, which surprised Kurt. She focused on him and asked, "Did he physically hurt you?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "No."

"You said he shoved you into the lockers before," Mr. Schue said, his voice growing concerned.

"I can't expel a kid for shoving. He'll just say, 'I didn't mean to shove that kid. I tripped.' Excuse works like a charm, I use it all the time."

"He didn't shove me this time. He just…" Kurt shook his head and paused trying to find the right word to describe how he felt. "Terrified me," he finally finished. It was a poor choice of words. They barely even scratched the surface of how he felt.

"Porcelain," the Cheerios' coach paused. "I can't suspend him because he scares you. High school is a dry run for the rest of your life. It's rough. People can be mean." The woman was finally speaking like she normally did.

Then she and the choir director bantered back and forth about the situation. Listening to the two teachers helped, oddly enough. Inside the office, Karofsky couldn't come near him. Not that Kurt wanted to spend the day in either teachers' presence.

"It's the fear that's the worst," Kurt admitted. "I don't know when it's coming. I can't concentrate. I don't feel like I'm part of this school at all. I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around, terrorizing me. And there's nothing I can do about it? I mean, you don't know what's going on in this kid's head. You don't know what he's capable of." He'd given away too much, and the tears were welling up in his eyes again. If he told what was happening, why it was happening, Karofsky would hunt him down. Nowhere would be safe.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Schue said moving to lean against the desk.

Sue who had sat down in her chair leaned forward, "Porcelain, this kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me and I will expel him faster than a Thai takeout place can repack an order. But, until that happens, and I'm genuinely sorry to say this, but there's nothing legally I or the school board can do."

"Come on Kurt, we're gonna be late for rehearsal."

He grabbed his bag and began following his teacher out the door.

"Porcelain," Sue called out to him.

He paused and turned to face her. "I'll have some of the Cheerio's watch your back. You were one of us."

"Thank you, Coach Sylvester."

When he finally made it to rehearsal, the room was already full, of chatter and the New Directions. He shot Mercedes a curious look, but the diva just shrugged. He apparently wasn't the only one out of the loop on things. The hurt feeling only lasted a few seconds though.

"Dude was a wild animal," Mike said. Tina was massaging his shoulder, every couple of seconds he would wince though.

"A Manimal," Artie corrected.

"I'm so turned on by you right now," Brittany said and leaned closer to him.

Quinn was pressing a bag of ice to Sam's face. He looked the worst, with a split lip and a black eye. The blonde boy's knuckles were bruised and bloody too.

"How bad does it look?" Sam asked her.

"Pretty hot actually," Quinn said and removed the ice from his face to inspect the bruising around his eye.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beat down!" Indeed, Puck looked as though he was going to launch himself out of the room and finish it.

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana asked sarcastically, turning towards the Quarterback with a mean look.

"I was still out on the field," he said defensively. Too defensively. "I totally would've given him the beat down, if I'd have been there."

So that explained it. The Glee guy's went after Karofsky for Kurt. It touched him. The fact that Finn his brother wasn't there didn't surprise him though.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Also explained why the two self-proclaimed leaders were sitting away from the group.

"Fact is, it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn," Mercedes reprimanded. "You should've been leading the charge."

With a sight, Kurt finally spoke up. "Lay off Finn, everyone. It isn't his problem." Despite agreeing with his friends, he had to stick up for his brother. "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems actually." They couldn't get involved more; things would come to light if they did. He would be in even more danger if that happened. "But thank you for what you did, especially Sam."

He was grateful, but he needed to fight his own battles. Plus, he wanted to break down and tell them everything. He couldn't though.

The moment practice was over he sped home and locked himself in his room. The next day was Friday, and then he would have a break from him for two days. One he desperately needed.

_(7:51)_

_To: Blaine_

_When do you get back?_

_(8:14)_

_From: Blaine_

_Tomorrow sometime, why? Miss me already?_

_(8:17)_

_To: Blaine_

_I just really need to talk to someone, and you're the only person that will understand._

_(8:18)_

_From: Blaine_

_Call me, now. If you need to._

_(8:19)_

_To:Blaine_

_I need to say it face to face._

_(8:21)_

_From: Blaine_

_I'll be there to pick you up from school. We can go somewhere and talk about what's bothering you. Promise._

_(8:22)_

_To: Blaine_

_Thank you, really. :) I'm going to sleep now._

_(8:23)_

_From: Blaine_

_You don't have to thank me, Kurt. And bed already? It's so early._

_(8:24)_

_To: Blaine_

_It's been a long day. Good night, Blaine._

_(8:26)_

_From: Blaine_

_Good night, Kurt XX_

For the first time in four days, a smile finally graced Kurt's lips. He fell asleep thinking about seeing the dapper private school student.

* * *

E/N: Wow. This is a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews? Next chapter, we get to see Blaine's car and house, and a hint of how much money he's really had. Part of the reason this took so long was I've been having way to much planning his house. Anyway, thanks for reading. Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, my url is youretheklainethatiwant and yes, that's what the VAL stands for. The L is my last name. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I really meant to have it up days ago, but it just kept going. I wanted one particular thing to be in Blaine's POV, and it just took forever to get there. This really should be two chapters, but that would mess my flow up, so I left it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. I'll get the next chapter of OTE out ASAP. I'm back to working on my novel. I have just over a month before my extended deadline. I'm not sure if I'll make it, but fan fiction will be put on hold in favor of getting it finished. Plus, I have to start a short story to go in a literary magazine. Wooo! Go me! I'm done talking now, promise. Here's the next chapter.

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Six

Friday was difficult. Blaine was worried about Kurt, and kept rereading the text messages from the night before. There were no hints as to why he needed to see Blaine face to face, or whether it was good or bad. Blaine somehow knew whatever the reason, it would not be good.

As he sat in his second period class, Blaine realized it was more than want he felt for Kurt. He was beginning to fall for the younger boy. The thought scared him, because Blaine Anderson did not do boyfriends, and he did not do feelings. He felt something for Kurt though.

Once class was over, Blaine went back to his dorm. Between worry and his freighting revelation there was no way he would be able to concentrate on class. He spent twenty minutes pacing in circled before giving up on sitting in the dorm.

The curly haired boy changed into some sweats and a tank top then headed to the gym to box. He had a good feeling that if he didn't hit something now, he might lose it on someone after he talked to Kurt. Plus, being nervous and worrying about someone was not something he was used to dealing with. His friends were idiots sometimes but they could take care of themselves. With them the only thing he had to worry about was how much money they'd have to pay to keep whatever shenanigans they got up to quiet. All of their families had enough money that price was not an issue.

Worrying about money and worrying about the wellbeing of another person were two totally different things though. For once, Blaine was helpless. He had no control over the situation, partially because he had no idea what was happening and partially because he was so far away. A part of him was sure if Kurt was closer, nothing would be able to happen without Blaine hearing about it immediately. Lima was a different world from the one he lived in, a world where his name had no clout with it.

Frustration bubbled through him, and he pushed himself farther, hitting the punching bag with more force. He lost himself in the rhythm of his punches and the sound of his fists impacting the bag.

"You have some serious anger issues, Blaine," a voice said making him jump.

He stopped hitting the bag and turned to find a tall blond standing behind him.

Jeff Sterling smiled at him, and then continued, "Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"What do you want?" he said.

"Wes and David are worried about you. I'm worried about you," the blond said.

Jeff and he grew up together. Their older brothers were best friend, and they'd been forced together numerous times during their childhood. The relationship he had with Jeff was different from the one he held with Wes and David. He was more like an annoying little brother Blaine couldn't seem to get rid of. They had a very affectionate relationship, and the blond could say and do things other people would be killed for.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

Jeff gave him a stern look.

"Why are you down here?" the dark haired boy asked. "You have anything that involves physical activity."

"It's lunch time. We felt someone should remind you that nutrition is necessary to survive. Our lead vocalist can't pass out from nutrition during practice. It looks bad. Besides, I want to go to New York. "

"You just got back from there last week," Blaine pointed out. "Besides, I won't be at practice."

"I'm going to Lima." Blaine pulled the tape of his hands and walked out the door. Food then shower, he decided. His friends would get over the fact that he wasn't even bothering to change out of the sweaty clothes.

"Lima?" the blonde boy asked as they walked down the empty corridor. A wry smile crossed his face. "This little twink has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?"

He gave his friend a harsh glare then said, "I'm not wrapped around anyone's finger. Kurt needs someone to talk to right now."

"You're dropping everything and skipping class to see Kurt. I thought you just wanted to fuck him."

"I'm still going to fuck him," Blaine said. "That doesn't mean I can't be his friend too."

"Friend? Befriending your toys isn't anything you've been interested in before. This really isn't like you."

"I'm enjoying this; it's all part of the hunt. I will have him under me though."

Jeff snorted. "Please don't ever say anything like that again!"

A genuine smile crossed the curly haired boy's face for the first time in weeks.

"Seriously though, Blaine," he said. "I think he's getting under your skin. You've been stressed out, especially today, and it has something to do with him. Don't deny it. There is no way in hell you would do something like this for any of your close friends, let alone one of your conquests."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaine said stopping just outside the doors to the dining hall.

Wes, David and Jeff's boyfriend Nick Duval were leaning against one of the walls chatting. The three were looking directly at Blaine.

"Feelings, Blaine. He means you're starting to develop feelings for Kurt," Wes said. The Asian boy threw an arm around his shoulder and together he and Blaine led their little group to the table.

"No, I'm not." Blaine glared at his best friend.

Thinking about the implications of his friend's statement terrified him. Deep down he knew it was more than want and curiosity that drew him to the younger boy. No one, not even them, could know how he felt though. Feelings made people vulnerable and Blaine Anderson did not do vulnerable.

"I think you're scaring him," Nick said from his seat next to Jeff.

"Yeah, just leave it alone for now," David agreed. "This could be good for him. We don't want to turn him off of the idea before it has a chance to get anywhere."

He was caught between wanting to hug Nick and wanting to stab the boy. At least his friends dropped the subject of him, Kurt, and everything their relationship or lack-there-of meant. Blaine honestly didn't know what he wanted from the younger boy anymore. A boyfriend would make too easy of a target, and the perfect way to get at him. Kurt deserved more than a simple fuck or a fling though. Blaine wanted to be the one that made the glass eyed boy happy.

Ignoring his friends taunting, he ate quickly then rushed up to his room. Then he spent twenty minutes trying to figure out what to wear. He wanted to impress Kurt, since the younger boy rarely saw him in anything other than his uniform.

By the time he left, he only had forty five minutes to reach McKinley before the schools classes got out. Thankfully, his car was fast. He broke every speed limit, but made it with five minutes to spare. He breathed a sigh of relief that Kurt wouldn't have to wait on him as he pulled into a parking space near the front entrance to the school.

Pulling his iPhone out, Blaine sent him a message.

_(2:42)_

_To: Kurt_

_I'm here. :) I parked near the front door. Text me when you're on your way._

Not wanting his car to smell like an ashtray, Blaine stepped out of the car and lit a cigarette. A few people gave him curious looks as he leaned against the passenger door and watched the front of the school. He heard the bell ring in the distance a couple of minutes later.

Almost immediately after, his phone beeped.

_(2:45)_

_From: Kurt_

_I have to stop by my locker, then I'll be there._

He smiled then slipped the phone back into his pocket. Looking up, he noticed that many of the students streaming out of the school were drooling over his car. A small smirk crept across his face at the envious looks they were giving him.

Finally, he saw the younger boy's form emerge. He started to smile then noticed the hurried way he was walking. Even from so far away Blaine could tell that the boy was scared. The answer followed moments later and two large football players exited the school, one of which he recognized as Karofsky.

Anger flared through him. Dropping the cigarette to the ground, he pushed away from the car and began walking towards the countertenor.

When he felt he was close enough to the other boy, he called out, "Kurt!"

Relief passed over the younger boys face almost immediately. He turned and walked towards Blaine.

When they were standing face to face, Blaine noticed the fear and pain in the younger boy's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms in that moment, but held himself back. Doing that could potentially cause problems with the closeted football player. Problems Blaine did not want to deal with. He settled for a soft smile.

"Hi," Kurt said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Can we leave though?" his voice was unsteady as he spoke. It was a lie. He definitely was far from okay.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Come on." He turned to lead Kurt towards his car, placing a hand on his back softly.

He glanced back as they walked and noticed Karofsky staring at them. The look on the jock's face was something between disgust and jealousy. Blaine gave him a hard look before turning away. Karofsky and the other bullies could wait. Whatever was going on in Kurt's head was more important.

Several people had crowded around his car, admiring it. One of which was Finn. He and Blaine had met a couple of times when Blaine dropped Kurt off. Standing next to Finn was another guy in a letterman jacket with a Mohawk.

As the two boys approached the car, Finn hit his friend and said, "Dude! I knew it!"

"This car is so bad ass!" the friend said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt give Rachel, who he completely over looked, a questioning look. Despite his dad owning a garage, the younger boy didn't know the first thing about cars. All he knew was it was an expensive BMW, but not quite how expensive. It was quite obvious his brother and…Puck knew. It took him a few minutes to place the face with the name. The younger boy had described his stepbrother's best friends a few times. Blaine liked having a face to put with the name.

"What's so special about the car?" Rachel asked.

"Dude, this is like a hundred thousand dollar car!" Finn said.

"And you can race it and shit," Puck added.

Both boys looked at the car's owner for confirmation.

"It was about one twenty, maybe a little more," Blaine said.

"Fuck! That's a lot of money," Finn said.

"How fast does it go?" Puck asked.

"The fastest I've gotten it to is about one thirty," Blaine told him smugly. "She's supposed to reach one fifty though."

"Dude! You have to let me drive it!" Puck said excitedly.

"I just wanna ride in it! I've never even touched anything so expensive," Finn said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled at them. "It's just a freaking car! Can we go Finn? I have to meet with my vocal coach and I don't want to be late for the appointment." Her tone grated on Blaine's nerves.

"They're just being boys," Kurt said making Blaine smile. "It's an expensive car. Let them drool over it for a few minutes. Blaine and I have somewhere to be in a little while anyway."

The curly haired boy looked at him questioningly. He didn't realize Kurt had anything planned. "We do?" he asked.

"Yes." Then Kurt turned back to Rachel to continue the conversation they were having while he allowed the other two boys to fawn over his car.

The short answer caught him off guard.

Turning back to the car, he hit the unlock button on the key and opened the door. The car was convertible, but he rarely let the top down due to loose papers littering the back floorboard. He opened the door for Finn and Puck and allowed them to climb inside the car and look around. Being nice and allowing them to do this would help him get Kurt. Plus, it was amusing to watch the two be so enthusiastic about the car. It wasn't the most expensive car he owned. Actually, the car wasn't expensive at all by his standards.

Of course, Lima had a whole different view when it came to expensive. Kurt's father was considered well off here. In Blaine's world, they would barely be making it.

"You're so short!" Puck said discovering he didn't have any leg room when he tried to sit in the driver's seat.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the mohawked boy crammed uncomfortably in the seat.

No one else approached the car for a while, though many of the male students stopped to stare at it. Blaine chuckled at their amazement. Karofsky and his friend approached them after a few minutes. He jock purposely ran into Kurt, knocking him sideways. Blaine focused his gaze on him.

"Nice ride, Lady boys," he said.

"Why don't you let us take it off your hands," his large friend said.

"Nice cars like this are ruined by that gross shit you do," he continued.

"It's disrespectful," the other jock said.

Blaine glared at them, his eyes darkening with anger. "Excuse you?" he said harshly as he gestured for Kurt, who looked close to tears, to get into the car.

"On second thought," Karofsky said as the younger boy opened the door, "I don't want nothin' a faggot's touched anyway."

His friend nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Rich boy, and take the fairy with you. I'm tired of seeing his faggy face everywhere."

It took everything Blaine had not to leap over the car and beat the hell out the football player. The only thing that stopped him from losing it was Kurt's soft, terrified pleading for them to leave.

Blaine bid a quick farewell to Kurt's three friends, noting that the only person that seemed to care was Puck.

"I so wish I hit that asshole," Puck said while Blaine got into his car. After Blaine shot him a confused look, he explained farther. "I'm on probation. I'll go back to juvie if I get into a fight."

"You okay?" he asked Kurt once the doors were closed.

"No." he said, his voice shaking. "Let's just…Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

It broke Blaine's heart to see tears in those beautiful glasz eyes. Kurt was too beautiful to cry.

No, you can't go there, his brain screamed at him. He closed his eye for a second and shook the thoughts away. "Okay," he said out loud and pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride was silent except for the radio playing softly in the background. Kurt stared out of the window, watching the world pass by. Every few second Blaine would glance towards him then back to the road. As they exited Lima, he took the younger boys hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Kurt turned to look at him the moment their skin made contact. A small smile crept across his lips. "Thank you for doing this, Blaine," he said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me," came his soft reply. "I care about you. And you need someone to talk to. Someone outside of whatever the situation is."

"I…" Kurt started. "You care about me?"

"Yes." He had no idea what possessed him to admit it. He just couldn't take the miserable look on Kurt's face. An odd sense of relief washed over him, though it was immediately followed by a slight bit of dread.

"I care about you too," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him.

After a few more minutes of driving, Kurt finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"My house," was the driver's simple reply. He was smiling as he said it.

"Your house?" From the slightly scandalized tone, Blaine knew he was recovering for the most recent run in with the obnoxious bully. He couldn't help but wonder what else had transpired between the two to make Kurt so terrified of the jock.

"Yes. You wanted somewhere we could talk. It's the best place I know of."

"It's all the way in Westerville though."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Blaine was smirking.

"No!" Kurt squeaked out.

A laugh escaped Blaine's lips at the noise. Sometimes the younger boy was too adorable.

Kurt glared at him playfully, but stayed silent for the remainder of the ride.

As they neared his house, Blaine turned his attention more towards Kurt, curious to see his reactions. Even he had to admit the house and property, though ostentatious, were impressive to people that weren't as familiar with it as he, and he knew that Kurt had never seen anything like it up close.

Turing off the main road, a large gate with an "A" in the center of it loomed ahead of them. The younger boy sat up straighter when Blaine pressed the button to open the gate, which split right down the middle of the gate. Trees lined the drive for half a mile before opening to a large clearing where the house, if you could even call it that, was nestled.

The house was made of dark brown brick, with beige stones accenting the corners. More than two dozen large windows glittered in the afternoon sunlight, and five chimneys rose high above the two story structure.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed, his eyes large with amazement.

Blaine smiled slightly at the boy's reaction. He could tell the countertenor wanted to say something, but couldn't pull his eyes away from the house long enough to. He let the younger boy stare as he pulled around the circular drive. It had an ornate fountain in the center of it that depicted scenes from Greco-Roman mythology.

When he stopped the car in front of the front door, Kurt finally turned his attention to Blaine. "You don't seriously live here," he said.

He laughed softly and said, "Come on, let's go inside."

They got out of the car, and Blaine led the younger boy into the house. The door was unlocked, it usually was. It was rare for there to be a reason to lock it.

Kurt stopped moving one they were inside. The floor of the entrance hall was marble, and above the double spiral staircase hung a crystal chandelier. The staircase itself was a dark cherry wood with a small balcony in the center.

"You live in a castle, Blaine," he said.

"It's not a castle," he chuckled. When he was a boy he did pretend it was, but that was a long time ago. Grabbing Kurt's hand, he said, "Let's go to my room so we can talk."

Up the stairs they went, moving slowly so Kurt could take everything in. As adorable as Blaine found Kurt's amazement at the house, he was getting slightly agitated. He tried not to let it show, but, they needed to talk. He needed to know what was going on. Doing that was impossible outside of his room.

Once they finally reached the top, Blaine walked to his bedroom and threw open the French doors. His bedroom was more of a suite, complete with a sitting room and two walk in closets. A small hallway led to a spacious bathroom. The sitting room had a fire place, which he rarely used, and a state of the art entertainment center. He ignored all of it, even the plush couch he loved to relax on and led Kurt through the archway into the actual bed room.

Blaine let go of the younger boy's hand, kicked his shoes off, and sat down on the bed.

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Blaine said, "You can sit down, you know."

He pulled his shoes off then sat down. It took a few minutes for them to get situated. Blaine ended up leaning against his headboard, sitting Indian style with Kurt in the same position across from him.

"I'll give you a tour of the house later," Blaine told him. "Right now, I want to know what's going on."

He watched Kurt's eyes dart around nervously. The younger boy took a deep breath, and then said. "You remember what happened with Karofsky right after we met?"

"How could I forget? He sexually assaulted you." Blaine didn't like where this was headed, and the conversation had barely started.

"It was an unwanted kiss," Kurt said trying to deny the truth.

"That kiss was sexual assault, regardless of what you've convinced yourself of otherwise." His tone was harsher than it needed to be, but Blaine really couldn't help himself.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, flinching.

Immediately, he regretted his statement, but he couldn't take it back. He took the younger boy's soft hands in his and squeezed them lightly.

"Just let me talk, okay?" Kurt pleaded with him.

"Okay."

Neither boy made a move to pull their hands away as Kurt launched into his story.

"Things at school have been getting worse since that day. He hasn't done anything like that again, but Karofsky's been getting more…unpredictable."

"Unpredictable how?" Blaine tried his hardest to keep his tone even and not tighten his grip on Kurt's hands.

"He makes comments, sometimes they're suggestive, but usually they're really bad, like violent bad. He's more forceful when he shoves me into lockers, and more handsy about it." Tears fell from the boy's glasz eyes as he explained the living nightmare McKinley was turning into. "He grabs me when no one is looking, he keeps following me around classes. He taunts me, but there's always an undertone of something. I can't even think about what it might mean. If I'm not surrounded by people, I'm afraid of what he'll do. I can't tell anyone about it, most of them would over react. Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester can't do anything about because other than shoving, no one ever sees anything he does. And he…"

Kurt stumbled over his words, becoming more hysterical as he spoke.

Blaine drew the crying boy towards him, turning him so his back was flush against Blaine's chest. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. He pressed a light kiss to the boy's temple and said, "What else did he do?"

"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone else about what he's been doing. And about him kissing me."

Fury bubbled through Blaine's veins unlike anything he had ever felt before. Murdering Karofsky wouldn't be enough for him. Kurt had to leave McKinley. There was no way he could remain there, so far away from the safety only Blaine could provide for him. Kurt belonged to him and no one was allowed to mess with his things. His hold on the younger boy tightened.

"Everything's going to be okay, Kurt. I promise," he whispered softly, placing another kiss lightly to the boy in his arms' temple.

And it would. A plan was forming in the back of his mind that would not only tear Karofsky's world apart, but also ensure Kurt would be closer to Blaine. David Karofsky would regret ever even knowing Kurt's name when Blaine was finished with him, let alone being his number one tormentor. No one, he vowed, would ever lay a finger to Kurt's eyes again.

* * *

E/N: Blaine's car is a BMW M6 Convertible, black on black, and according to the "build your own car" on their website it's just over $128.5K :) It's a sexy car. Anyway. Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, my summer was insanely busy. My brother came to visit for two months, I worked on my novel, and went and….wait for it….socialized. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I swear it won't be this long of a wait again. I've got another story I want to start working on, and I'll update OTE sometime in the next couple of weeks. Anyway, I'll let you get to reading this chapter.

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Seven

Completely oblivious to the nefarious thoughts swirling through Blaine's head, Kurt was content to lie there wrapped in the older boy's arms. He was mentally exhausted. A part of him felt relieved to finally get everything out, to tell someone the truth. The two of them remained cuddled on Blaine's insanely comfortable and huge bed for what felt like hours to Kurt. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours. They both ignored the feather light kisses Blaine had placed on Kurt's temple and the possessive way his arms tightly held the younger boy. Slowly, he began to drift off.

Just as the world began to fall away, Blaine softly said into his ear, "You can't fall asleep on me."

His voice sounded distant through the sleep filled haze that fogged Kurt's brain. A shiver ran through him at the warmth of Blaine's breath.

"'M not asleep," he mumbled.

Blaine chuckled lowly. "Yes you are."

He let go of Kurt and got up. Kurt whined at the loss of warmth, nearly falling backwards.

"Come one. I'll give you a tour. That'll wake you up."

Still half asleep, he stumbled when his feet touched the floor after Blaine pulled him off the bed. The only thing that kept him from falling down was the tight grip the dark haired boy had on his arms.

"We can start with my closet," Blaine offered.

Immediately Kurt perked up. He pulled back from the older boy, and said, "Lead the way, Mr. Anderson."

With a smile, he took the younger boy's hand and led him through the archway that separated the bed from the sitting area of his room. There was a small hallway on the opposite side of the room. Blaine led him into the hallway, and gestured to the two doors on either side of him.

"Take your pick," Blaine said.

"You have two closets?" Kurt asked amazement in his voice.

"Dress clothes and uniforms are in this one," he said gesturing to the door on the left. "And everything else is in this one."

"Then I think we'll start with the one on the right then. I see your uniform all the time," Kurt said.

Blaine pushed the door open and led Kurt in.

Once the light was flipped on, Kurt had to hold in a gasp. The closet was long and narrow, with shelving holding ties, bowties, hats, and other accessories at each end. Everything else was clothes, more than even he owned. Above the racks were over a hundred pairs of shoes. He felt as though the closet was a small store, with the latest of designer fashions.

"I'm stealing your closet, Blaine," he said. Though he said it jokingly, he really did want to steal everything in it.

"You can take anything whenever you want. I rarely wear half of it."

Thoughts of what he could take went through Kurt's head. After looking at the seemingly endless selection he said, "I'll need more than an hour to figure out what I want to take."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course you do. Come one, we can't waste the rest of the day in here."

He took Kurt by the hand and led him out of the room and towards a third door at the end of the hallway. It led to the most extravagant bathroom Kurt had ever been in. In direct contrast to the dark red and black of Blaine's bedroom and sitting area, the bathroom was done in bright white and muted greys. The floor was white marble with streaks of grey running through it, and the counters were the opposite. An enormous Jacuzzi tub was directly across from the door. In front of it were two faux roman columns that reached to the high ceiling. A shower that could easily fit three or four people was situated next to it. Above it all was a shimmering chandelier.

Kurt, who was pushed through the door first, whirled around to face Blaine, "Did you steal the master bed or something?"

"No," the dark haired boy laughed. "The master suite is downstairs. I did force my brother to give this room up when he moved out a few years ago though."

The two boys exited the bathroom, and passed through the sitting area which was done in the same black and red color scheme as the actual bed room.

Blaine pointed to the French doors on the opposite side of the room and said, "There's a balcony out there."

Instead of going onto it, Blaine led curt out of his room, and back down the rounded staircase.

"The second floor is mainly bedrooms. There is a library, but it's not that interesting," he commented while they walked.

"Your house is like a castle," Kurt said. He was in awe of everything, especially the formal living room, which he laid eyes on once they walked under the landing. It was decorated with antique furniture, but very modern. Everything was gleaming white, but glowed orange where the evening sun shone through the high windows that spanned the back wall.

With a grimace, Blaine said, "I live in a museum."

He pointed towards the master suite before going the opposite direction. The short hallway brought them into a kitchen that had Kurt green with envy. His own kitchen could have easily fit inside this one at least thrice. The appliances were stainless steel, shinny, top of the line, and looked as though they had never been touched. Dark cherry cabinets were contrasted with granite countertops. Cooking in a kitchen like this would be something out of a dream.

It took everything in Kurt to follow Blaine around another corner and leave the kitchen behind. The mansion seemed to have endless hallways. About halfway down, he was pulled through a doorway. Behind the doorway was yet another set of stairs.

"This is my favorite part of the house," Blaine said as they descended to the basement.

An open door just to the left of the staircase led into a home theatre with several plush couches and chairs. He was pulled past it before he could get a good look inside though.

Blaine led him to the end of the hallway, which opened into a room Kurt was sure his whole house would fit into. A large television was mounted on one wall, surrounded by every gaming system imaginable. A black leather couch and several pillows and bean bags surrounded it.

Farther into the room were a few arcade games, including DDR, a foosball table, an air hockey table, a pool table, and a ping pong table. Still the room had a lot of empty space. Looking up, Kurt saw speakers, lighting fixtures, and laser machines, and realized why.

"There's a guest room in there," Blaine said pointing towards the door on the back wall. "And through there is the gym, but I know you don't care about that."

The door to the gym was nearest the air hockey table to the left of the television screen.

Nearest the two boys was a small kitchen, which looked to hold mainly snack and drinks.

Directing Kurt to the door nearest them, which was to the right of the television, Blaine said, "And through this door…" He pushed the door open, and dragged the younger boy into the room.

The countertenors eyes nearly popped out of his head. Several moments passed before he was able to form a coherent thought or word.

Finally, he stuttered out, "I thought you said your dad was a lawyer." Kurt was looking at the curly haired boy curiously.

Amusement shone brightly through Blaine's golden eyes. "He is."

"Then why…" Kurt started to say. He trailed off though, and instead ran his fingers across the expensive sound board.

"My grandfather owns Anderson Records," Blaine laughed.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

Anderson Records was one of the oldest and most respected recording companies in the world. It was formed in 1891, just a few years after Columbia Records. A lot of the Broadway soundtracks Kurt loved were produced by the company.

"I'm not. The studio was installed when the house was built. Sometimes we play host to artists while they record albums, but it's rare," he explained. "Mostly the Warblers and I just mess around down here."

"This is…amazing!"

"I knew you would like it. I promise when we have more time, I'll bring you back and you can play around with some of the stuff."

"No one will get mad?"

"As long as it's not in use and we don't break anything, no one cares."

"That sounds really awesome," Kurt said his voice full of excitement. "Wait, what did you mean when we have more time?"

"It's starting to get late. I'm sure you'll need to head home soon. Plus, I need to get back to Dalton before lights out."

"What time is it?"

"About seven," Blaine said after checking his watch.

Panic shot through Kurt. "Oh my God, I'm going to be in so much trouble! It's a school night. We have to go back now, Blaine!" he screeched.

Blaine chuckled earning himself a scathing glare from the other boy.

"It's a two hour drive, at best, back to Lima. I'm going to be grounded for an eternity."

"I can get you home in an hour and a half, tops. Come on."

He pulled Kurt back up the stairs and out the front door in record time. Luckily, Kurt had left all of his things in the car when the first arrived, so there was no reason to walk back to Blaine's room.

Neither boy spoke on the drive back. Blaine was concentrating on the road, and Kurt watched the tress fly by the window so quickly they appeared as green and brown blurs. It made him curious to see how fast the older boy was driving, but he was too afraid to look. It was probably for the best.

True to his word, Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway exactly and hour and twenty seven minutes later.

"Thank you Blaine, for letting me break down in front of you," Kurt said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I'm always here for you, Kurt. Anything you need, all you have to do is ask and it's yours. You don't have to thank me for it."

Kurt turned and pulled the older boy into a tight hug. "I'm tanking you anyway," he whispered.

Pulling away, Blaine softly said, "You should go inside before you get into more trouble."

The younger boy nodded, and climbed out of the car. As he walked to the front door, he felt as though his stomach were in his throat. For just a moment he hesitated before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Once it shut firmly behind him, he heard Blaine pull out of the driveway.

Letting the deep breath out, he walked down the short hall into the living room. He could hear the television playing, and Carol's voice drifting softly through the house. His dad was seated in his favorite chair, which faced directly towards the front door. The moment Burt Hummel saw his son he jumped out of his chair.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

Carol and Finn both emerged from the kitchen to the left at the sound of Burt's voice. His stepmother looked relieved to see him and slightly disappointed. Finn just looked guilty. Kurt should have known Finn wouldn't have covered for him. Of course he could have just forgotten as easily as not bothering to say anything.

"I was with Blaine. We were talking. I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Kurt said.

"Who the hell is Blaine?"

"Dad, please, think of your heart. Blaine is just a friend from Dalton I met a couple of weeks ago," Kurt said. He walked across the room to lay a hand lightly on his dad's arm.

The man sighed, but sat back down. "Where exactly were you and this Blaine talking at?"

"His house," Kurt said. He sat lightly on the couch across from his dad.

"Which is where?"

"Westerville." He steeled himself for the coming explosion.

"YOU WENT WHERE?"

"Blaine lives in Westerville. Dad, please. I know you're mad at me, but you have to think about your heart."

"Forget about my damn heart, Kurt. You went to Westerville, without telling anyone, with some boy we don't know. You're grounded until farther notice."

It wasn't surprising. Kurt definitely saw it coming.

"Just, go to your room," Burt sighed.

With a guilty look, he stood up and went up the stairs. From the moment he got into Blaine's car, he knew he should have called his dad and told him something. The run in with Karofsky just before leaving, and the weight of everything the football player had been doing to him all week were the only things on his mind.

Still, in Kurt's head, Finn should have covered for him somehow. Before heading to his room, Kurt walked down the hallway to Finn's open door. His stepbrother was playing some video game, totally oblivious to the world around him.

Kurt leaned against the door frame glaring slightly at Finn. After several minutes, he finally noticed Kurt's presence and paused the game.

"Thanks' for nothing, Finn. All the times I've covered for you, you couldn't come up with anything to tell my dad?" Kurt shot the other teen a scathing look. '

"Dude, I'm sorry. I was talking to Rachel when they got home. I forgot."

"But you remember the car don't you? Just not the fact that I got into it."

"I'm sorry, dude. Next time, just tell me and I'll cover for you."

"There won't be a next time. I'm grounded. Plus, dad will probably ban me from seeing Blaine again. Next time you need a cover, don't ask me."

"Seriously, I'm sorry!"

"Clearly. And stop calling me 'dude'." With that Kurt left for his own room.

Exhaustion from the day finally caught up with him the moment he sat on his bed. With a sigh, Kurt showered and went through his moisturizing routine before lying down.

_(10:15)_  
_To: Blaine _  
_Hope you made it home safely. I can't think you enough for today, even though I'm grounded for going to Westerville without telling anyone. Good night. Xx_

* * *

E/N: Please review? And for anyone wanting to know about my updates, I'll try to post something about it on my tumblr (youretheklainethatiwant) follow me for updates.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Woooow! Long Time since the last update. I'm sooooooooooo very sorry it's been so long. I've gone back and done a bit of editing to some previous chapters, especially chapters one and two. To everyone that follows this little pet project, especially those that have reviewed, this is for you. Also, since this is technically and AU, I've taken some artistic liberties with some certain characters. You'll see who ;)

-VAL

* * *

Chapter Eight

It took everything in Blaine not to follow Kurt into his house and tell his father. The man deserved to know some closeted asshole was abusing his son, but Kurt wanted to tell the man in his own time. Kurt would take his time telling his father, which worked out perfectly for Blaine.

Having Burt Hummel get involved too soon would be detrimental to his plans. The curly haired teen was coming to care for the younger boy, a lot. He took care of the people he cared for. Kurt needed to be protected from the overweight football player, and the perfect way to do that was have Kurt transfer to Dalton.

The drive back went by quickly. It was unnerving for Blaine at how fast driving between Lima and Dalton was becoming a routine. He barely thought about that though. His thoughts were consumed with ideas on how to get Kurt into Dalton.

First thing, he needed to have Kurt make friends with the Warblers, specifically the inner circle. Of course, he would have to get them on board with the plan first.

Upon arriving, Blaine immediately went to his dorm building. With the exception of the freshmen, all the Warbler's boarded in the same building. Said building was located just at the edge of the woods that surrounded the grounds. It was an old colonial mansion that had been remodeled as dorm rooms when the school was first founded in 1822. Briarwood House and the Administrative building were the only two original buildings.

His friends were gathered in the game room on the ground floor, he could hear them yelling the moment he walked through the front door. It wasn't surprising, the Warblers were quite loud.

Wes was the first to see him when he entered the room. "Where the fuck did you vanish to?" the Asian boy asked. "You skipped out on practice, after you've been gone for a week."

"He's probably been off to see Kurt," Jeff said.

"Of course he did," David said. "How was he?"

Suddenly the game the boys were playing was paused, and Blaine had every eye in the room looking at him curiously.

"Who's Kurt?" Trent Nixon, one of the Junior Warblers, asked.

"Just a friend and he's good," Blaine said.

"Yeah he's just a friend," Jeff said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"A friend Blaine is in love with," Nick added. He and Jeff then dissolved into laughter.

Bastards, Blaine thought glaring at the two.

That only served to make everyone in the room laugh.

"Wes, David, I need to talk to you guys," Blaine said. He hit both Jeff and Nick before shoving them after the other two.

The group went upstairs to the study loft they had claimed as theirs during Blaine's first year in Briarwood House. It was just outside his and Jeff's dorm, and slightly separated from the rest of the house. The five boys often hung out in the room after lights out. It also doubled as a meeting room for the Warblers since Wes and David were on the Council and Blaine was the lead soloist.

Once they were in the room, Blaine shut the door that connected it with the rest of the house before turning to his closest friends.

"I need your help with something," he said.

"Having trouble getting Kurt to date you?" Nick asked.

"Don't know how anyone could help you with that. You're much better at talking people into things than we are," Jeff added.

"But we're totally up to helping," Nick finished. They once again dissolved into laughter.

The two were starting to annoy Blaine. His little smack downstairs didn't have the desired effect. Next time there was a Fight, Blaine was going to fight both of them.

"Both of you shut up," Wes commanded.

They instantly complied giving the older boy sheepish looks.

"What do you need help with, Blaine?" David asked.

"Before I start, it cannot leave this room for any reason," Blaine said.

"You know it won't," Wes assured him. "I'll make sure dumb and dumber keep their mouths closed."

Blaine nodded, and then said, "Remember how Kurt was telling us about the bullies at his school?" He sat on the arm of the couch, next to Jeff.

"How could I forget? He nearly started crying on us when the we mentioned the zero tolerance policy," David said.

"Well, it's worse than he lets on. A lot worse, and I want you to help me get him away from the people in that school," Blaine said.

"How bad is bad, and what exactly will him transferring schools do?" David asked.

"He's been assaulted by a closeted football player, then threatened by him. Kurt's too scared to say anything to anyone else. Plus, I don't think his friends really care. When I went to pick him up, the football player said some things, and not one acted like it bothered them," Blaine explained.

"So his friends are assholes, and if he doesn't want people to know, then that's his issue to deal with," David said.

"You can't manipulate us like you do everyone else around here Blaine," Wes said. "Tell us the fucked up plan you've come up with, and then we'll decide if we want to help you or not."

"Make friends with him and treat him better than his friends. Then he'll want to transfer," Blaine said. He needed Kurt to transfer on his own, believe it was his choice, not Blaine's.

"You want to cause a rift between him and his friends so he'll have no choice but to transfer," Nick said.

He really couldn't get anything past them.

"And what exactly will him transferring here accomplish?" Wes asked.

"I'll have better access to him."

"Access isn't an issue, Blaine. You've got more money than you know what to do with. You don't even have to be here, the dean would make sure you passed with honors. There's something more." Wes looked at his best friend with knowing eyes.

"I told you, I want Kurt," Blaine said. His simple plan was turning into the Spanish Inquisition. He was not prepared for this.

He really should have come up with a better plan. Telling Kurt's dad would have been easier; he doesn't know Blaine's tricks. Blaine's friends knew them all too well though. It's been years since he was able to get something by Wes. Not to mention every single one of them could tell when he was hiding something.

"Liar. Spill it now or I will make sure that Kurt finds out what you're trying to do," Wes said.

"I told you I want him." Blaine wasn't lying. "But he would be… safer here."

His friends looked at him curiously.

With an exasperated sigh, Blaine said, "He's getting death threats from one of his bullies. And before you say anything he's too terrified to tell anyone."

"So you want us to help you manipulate him into transferring so he can get away from some dickwad, and in the process you're going to fuck him and break his heart," Nick said.

"If you care about his safety, I think you need to take yourself out of the equation, Blainers," Jeff said.

"He's right. Not that manipulating that poor kid is right," David added. "If you're going to do it though, do it for the right reasons."

"Getting him away from that school is a good reason," Blaine said. He was starting to get frustrated with his friends. Usually they went along with his requests, no questions asked.

Of course, the one time he needed them to just agree, they would argue.

"You having more access to him shouldn't even come up of it's truly about his safety," Wes said. "If that were the case, you could just go behind his back and speak with his father or the school itself. Or you know, have your father do it."

"It's not that simple."

Wes stared at Blaine for several long minutes. No one else in the room dared to speak as they all looked back and forth between the two. Eventually, Wes relented.

"We'll help you," the Asian boy sighed.

Relief flooded though Blaine. It was short lived though. A few hours later, after the boys had retired to their rooms, Wes knocked on Blaine's door.

"Get out, Jeff," he ordered.

Quickly, the blond scrambled from the room. With the door closed, Wes rounded on Blaine.

"I wasn't going to call you out in front of them, but I want you to spill, right now."

"Spill what?" Blaine asked.

"Don't Blaine. Not today. There's something you aren't saying, I want to know what it is before I stick my neck out for you. If this backfires, it'll effect all of us."

"He reminds me of Eli," Blaine said quietly.

A groan escaped from Wes' lips.

Eli was a student at my old school, and Blaine's first boyfriend. He was sweet and naive. His world was completely different from the one Blaine lived in and he still had this childlike way of looking at the world. It wasn't that he was sheltered, but the jaded view most of Blaine's peers had on the world was lost to him. Back then greed and power hadn't corrupted him. He still believed in the goodness of people.

Everything about him was angelic. His eyes were kind and inviting. Eli liked to take care of the people around him, even though he often didn't have the means to help others.

It didn't last long, and it was entirely Blaine's fault. Every time he gave the other boy anything, it came with a price. Within a few months, Blaine controlled every move the other boy made. Eli became little more than an indentured servant that provided Blaine with sexual gratification.

Then when Eli's family lost everything, Blaine had his father "help" them out financially. Of course before the debt could be even partially paid back, Blaine and Eli were outed. As things escalated with school, their relationship went from bad to worse. Often, Blaine took his frustrations out on his boyfriend. Then the dance happened. It was Eli's brother he got into the fight with.

Looking back, Jason probably wanted to kill him more for the hell his brother had been though than for Blaine being gay.

Wes knew the entire story, better than anyone else in their friend group. He also knew last time Blaine and him saw Eli, he was on drugs and prostituting himself out. Wes blamed Blaine for that.

"Blaine," he said.

"I swear I learned my lesson last time. I'm not sitting though that lecture again. Why would I do everything I'm my power to get him away from his tormentor, then turn around and do the same things?"

"Just be careful, please Blaine. I can't watch you get that close to the edge again."

"I've got…healthier ways of getting my frustrations out now. It's been three years anyway. I'm not the same person."

Wes nodded. "I'm watching you. And I swear to God, if I even see a hint of your past behavior with this, I'm going straight to your father about it."

"I understand."

Going to his father meant more time with the psychologists. That definitely wasn't happening again.

* * *

E/N: I know it's not my best work, but it's a new chapter. I honestly didn't plan for this, but it's the direction the story decided to take me. Reviews please? And for updates, and if you've got any questions, my tumblr is youretheklainethatiwant.


End file.
